Chosen
by Wolfjinx
Summary: Nia has always dreamed of going on an adventure and now that she has been Chosen by the Companion, Daran, she's finally on her way to making her dream come true, but before she can become a Herald she has to survive the Collegium...
1. Chapter 1

Chosen

**Inspired by Mercedes Lackey's Heralds of Valdemar Series (Mainly Foundation and Brightly Burning) Hey this is my first story here and I'm just testing this out.**

I never dreamed that my life would end so quickly.

I knew it was a possibility, considering the dangerous tasks I'm assigned but still…

It always happened to other people. There was no way that my companion and I would fall, we're unstoppable. At least, so I thought. I suppressed a shiver, as the sound of our pursuers grew louder.

: _Don't be afraid, Chosen. I am here. We will go to the other Haven together_: Daran's cool voice soothed my fears and allowed me to calmly face the inevitable.

We would die today, and yet I didn't regret the choices I had made or more importantly the Choice that had been made for me.

Daran sent a wave of love and happiness through me, even as he ran at breakneck speed through the forest.

: _Nor I, dearheart. You are my Chosen and I would make the same choice every time_:

I grinned through the tears that streamed down my face. "Love you Daran."

: _And I you, Nia_:

A brief exchange of love was sent through our mental link before Daran abruptly spun and faced our enemies. I drew my sword as Daran reared to his full height. Pitching my voice as loud as I could, I yelled, "For Valdemar!"

Yes, we would die. But not without a fight.

Chp 1

I despise cats. Absolutely loathe them. So when I woke up to see my sister's cat peering at me from the top of my desk I knew it was going to be a bad day.

" Alexi! Get that nasty thing out of my room! " Overreaction on my part? Possible, but after the incident with Midwife Tama's cat I wasn't going to take chances. I jumped out of bed, using my pillow as a shield between the feline and myself. It merely gave me the 'that-pillow-won't-save-you-from-my-super-sharp-claws' look.

Which was also true. Damnit

I was searching for a new shield, while attempting to keep my eye on the wild beast, Midwife Tama's cat has a habit of attacking the moment your back is turned, when Alexi strolled in. She gazed around the room, taking in me with my fluffy shield and her evil beast that had put on an innocent expression as soon as she walked into the room.

"Honestly Nia, she's just a little kitten. The way you act one would think a demon had entered the house." Alexi rolled her eyes as she gently lifted the creature from its place on my desk.

"It is a demon and I would appreciate it if you kept the monster out of my room." I muttered, still keeping my eye on it, as Alexi stroked the deceptively soft looking fur.

My older sister snorted and walked out the room saying, "By the way, mum wants you to run to the market for her."

Yes! Going to the market is one the (very few) fun things to do in this god forsaken land. My family lives on a farm about a two-hour ride from the nearest village. It wasn't often that one of us girls got released from our chores for a market trip. I quickly got dressed, got the list of needed goods from mum, was warned to come straight home once I bought the necessities, and saddled one of the farm horses. Within minutes I was mounted and riding out past the green fields of home.

I spent most of the ride to market daydreaming about adventures and romance, creating stories with happily ever after's at the end, so when the village came into sight I was slightly disappointed. So close to finishing my newest masterpiece. I muttered a few mild curses before dismounting. I carefully led my horse to a nearby stable, telling the stable boy I wouldn't be long.

Ha, right, and Bards wear purple.

I was about halfway through my shopping when it happened. I was in the middle of haggling with a fat merchant who wanted me to pay a ridiculous price for the knife I needed to buy. He was being very adamant, insisting I pay far more than the knife was worth. I briefly considered chucking a book at his head when I felt a gentle nudge on my back.

I waved my hand airily, "Could you hold on? I'm trying to make this man see sense right now!"

The merchant was staring wide eyed, just over my shoulder at whoever was standing behind me so I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hey buddy! Paying customer in front of you. Focus, please!"

Then, another nudge on my back. I huffed in frustration, "Could you please wait your turn? This man was helping me first."

A third nudge. That's it, no more playing nice.

I spun around and-

Fell head over heels into the most beautiful sapphire eyes I had ever seen. Waves of love and adoration swept through me, filling a hole in my heart that I had never known existed.

: _My name is Daran and I Choose you, Nia_:

His voice was gentle and soft yet so full of strength and courage. I knew without a doubt that I would go to world's end for Daran…and that he would do the same for me.

: _Always, Chosen. Right now, however, I need to get you to Haven. So, climb aboard_.:

I finally pulled my eyes away from his and just marveled at him. He was the most beautiful stallion I had ever laid eyes on. His coat was the purest white, while his mane and tail looked to be the softest silk.

: _Flattery gets you everywhere, Chosen_: His whicker was filled with laughter. I felt the heat of a light blush spread across my cheeks before grinning back.

"Yes, well, you better get used to it cause you're going to be getting a lot more now that I'm around." I said, trying to hold back my own laughter. As I spoke I climbed carefully into the saddle.

:_Oh, the horror!_: Daran snickered. He started carefully maneuvering his way through the crowd that had witnessed my choosing. My choosing, I sighed. It feels almost like a dream and I briefly wondered if I would be waking up anytime soon.

:_IF this is a dream then we're never waking up_: Daran said, filling me with that never-ending feeling of being loved. The two of us were already at the edge of market when a new thought pierced through the fog that had filled my mind.

"Daran, what about my family? Shouldn't I go say goodbye? Get my clothes? Let them know that I wasn't, you know, kidnapped and ravaged? Any of this ringing bells?"

I felt Daran's amusement through the mental link that bound us.

: _Knowing small villages like yours, chances are they already know I've chosen you. Clothes will be provided for you at the Collegium, you'll be back to visit soon, and if anyone tried to kidnap and ravage you they would have to deal with me first_.:

The second part was said with such fierce protectiveness that I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

: _Thank you, Chosen. Now off we go to Haven!_:

With that he broke into a ground-eating gallop towards my new home.

**So there you go. A short intro to Nia and Daran's beginning. There will be a second (much longer chapter) hopefully sometime this week. So tell me what you guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chp 2

**Hey you guys. So there've been a bunch of hits but no reviews. Sad. Anywho's Thanks to Kamey Rynn for the alert. Much appreciated. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter.**

It took four days to reach the outskirts of Haven, the capitol of Valdemar. Four perfect Daran filled days.

Days, during which I realized, I no longer needed to make up stories of adventure and romance, I was living one. Or, rather was going to be living one.

Daran had quickly squashed that little thought.

: _Chosen, the life of a Herald isn't all adventure and heroism. It's work and danger. Danger that can't always be escaped_.:

I had let myself think about that for a moment. "But I'll have you, right?" I didn't even bother trying to hide the plaintive tremor in my voice.

: _Always, Dearheart_.:

I grinned, "Then the work and danger are well worth it. Onward, oh stalwart steed!"

I got the distinct feeling that Daran rolled his eyes at that.

That conversation seemed like ages ago as Daran carefully picked his way around our fellow travelers to the great city's walls. I didn't even bother trying to hide my awe from him. This was the first time I had laid eyes on Haven and, safe to say, it lived up to every tale I had heard about it. It was all splendor and noise, people crowding so close together that at times Daran had to just stand still to avoid stepping on someone.

I could smell the meats that were being sold in the vendors that lined the streets. Absolutely mouthwatering.

And the sights! Children running through the crowds, laughing. Merchants and customers haggling over prices just like back home.

: _You didn't think it was going to be that different, did you?_: Daran asked as he gently pushed past two men who seemed a tad tipsy.

"I honestly didn't know what to expect." I whispered back, suddenly conscious of the curious looks Daran and I were receiving. "Do they always stare?"

The crowd thinned out and Daran quickly pushed his way through to an open stretch of road.

: _They're curious, Dearheart. After all, you are riding one of the most handsome Companions around_:

"Do I sense arrogance coming from the Companion?"

: _Nope_:

"Ah, of course must have been my imagination. "

: _You do tend to let your imagination run away with you, Chosen_:

I gave an unladylike snort at that thought, but was unable to reply due to our arrival at a gate, watched over by a single middle-aged guard in blue.

He stepped forward, glancing at the saddle that had Daran's name etched into it.

"Welcome back Daran. Finally found your Chosen, did you? She's a bit older than the other two that have passed through"

Older?! I just turned sixteen not two months ago.

: _He meant compared to your yearmates, Chosen_. :

I could practically hear Daran chuckling at my reaction.

The guard grinned, oblivious to our conversation, as he made a mark on some chart. "Well, best be getting her to where she belongs. Welcome to Haven, Herald Trainee!"

With that, Daran trotted off again and I was greeted with my first view of the Palace and more importantly the large area of Pasture known as Companion's Field.

Safe to say, I began to feel slightly awed and out of place.

: _You shouldn't. After all this is going to be your home for the next several years_.: Daran chuckled. : _Honestly, Chosen, it's just a building_.:

"Where important people live and do important things and, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not one of them!" My voice was beginning to reach hysterical levels.

Now Daran tossed his head and whinnied his laughter.

What a sympathetic, loving Companion I have.

Daran slowed as he came to a building where a man in Heraldic whites stood, obviously waiting for me.

: _That's Dean Jaden. He's in charge of the heraldic trainees. He's going to show you around and give you your class schedule_. :

Daran pulled to a stop next to the Dean and I slid out of the saddle. Daran turned his head and looked directly into my eyes with those gorgeous blue eyes Companions were famous for. Once again I felt love and acceptance sweep through me.

: _You are an important person, Chosen. You may not realize it yet, but I do. Now, go and take a look around. You can come see me as soon as you're done._ :

Daran gave me a quick nuzzle, a gentle push towards the Dean, and then trotted off towards Companion Field.

Ok, so, maybe my Companion is the most sympathetic and loving Companion around.

Oh, who am I kidding? He IS the most amazing Companion in history.

A loud cough brought me back from my Companion induced love fest.

Dean Jaden smiled and extended a hand to me.

"Welcome to Haven, Nia. I'm Dean Jaden, Chosen by Arein, as I'm sure your Companion has told you. "

I shook his hand. Herald Dean Jaden was a typical middle-aged man. He had tanned weathered skin, probably from years of riding circuits and training. Dark hair that had streaks of grey fell into his light brown eyes. He almost reminded me of my father. He had a jovial air about him that you just knew would put everyone around him at ease.

A small smile made it's way across my face. "Thank you"

His smile grew and he gestured to the door. "So, you ready to learn about what your life is going to be like for the next few years?"

I grinned and walked towards the door.

"Definitely"

It took a few hours for Jaden to show me the Collegium, tell me about my classes, and show me to my new room.

My room was perfect in every way. It was on the ground floor overlooking a small garden, which had enough room for Daran, should he ever need to come. The room itself was average sized, with a desk, wardrobe, and a small fireplace. Perfect for everything I would ever need.

Except for one thing.

I changed into the Trainee Grays I had been given as quickly as I could before jogging out of the room.

There was still plenty of time to go see Daran before the dinner bell ( Jaden had said that bells signaled meal and class times).

: _Plenty of time, Dearest_:

I grinned at his voice in my head and picked up the pace, eager to get outside.

I was turning down a hall that Jaden had told me led out to Companion's Field when I ran smack into someone.

I fell backwards, groaning as I met impact with the stone ground. At the same time I heard another groan. I looked over to see a boy about my age, wearing the blue uniform that Dean Jaden had told me was the uniform of "Unaffiliated" students. He had told me they were made up of mostly nobles and such. Curious, I decided a closer inspection was needed.

He was tall, or at least, would be if he wasn't sprawled across the floor. Dirty blonde hair stuck out every which way, as if he hadn't found the time to tame it this morning. Bright green eyes, the same color as Companion Field, stared back at me.

: _Well, well, well. Isn't that interesting?_ :

Daran's smug voice snapped me out of the trance I had been in. I felt heat flush my face as I scrambled to get to my feet, apologizing all the way.

"I am so sorry. I was running and wasn't looking where I was going and are you alright?" I spouted the words off so fast that I would be amazed if the boy even understood what I had said.

He climbed to his feet, saying, "No, it's fine. I should have been more careful. I'm Adin, by the way."

He looked at me, probably taking in my windswept hair from Daran galloping the last miles to the city and my dark brown eyes.

I must look a mess.

: _You look fine, Chosen_.:

I fidgeted nervously and copied Jaden's introduction, "Nia, Chosen by Daran, just got here today."

Adin smiled and I felt my heart do a little jump. Daran's laughter filled my head.

"I thought so, I didn't remember seeing you in any of the classes." His voice was calm and confident as he spoke.

I was about to ask him what classes he had when a voice called out Aiden's name. He turned and waved before turning back to me.

"Sorry, apparently I'm needed," he rolled his eyes, "but it was really nice meeting you Nia. I hope we have some classes together."

I smiled shyly, mumbled a 'me too' and 'nice meeting you' before continuing down the hall. I was about halfway to the door when I heard a yell.

Aiden stood at the end of the hallway. "Welcome to Haven, Nia!"

Then he and his buddy were off.

I felt a huge grin spread across my face.

: _Someone has a crush_. :

It's not a crush I just met him.

: _Whatever you say, Chosen. Now are you coming to visit me or not?_ :

I laughed quietly. Adin was interesting but right now I was going to see someone far more amazing

: _That's more like it. I'll love you even more if you nab me some apples…_:

**So there you go. Can I just say I adore Daran? Adin.....well, he's got his own story to tell. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. My classes ended up being much more work this week then was expected. I know I told someone I would update Friday and I apologize. Anyways, so I was originally planning to do something totally different but halfway through the week this idea hit me and I decided to just roll with it. Thanks to everyone for Reading. Thanks to Armand Duberry for the alert and Kamey Rynn and Archon Dragon for the reviews! **

Chosen Chp 3

**Adin POV**

Have you ever had one of those days where you wished you hadn't gotten out of bed? I have.

In fact, I've had several and today was proving to be one of those days. Not only had I been late for my first lesson (History), but I had also forgotten my math work back in my classroom, which would make me late for Weapons class.

Not a good class to be late too. Ever.

I jogged down the halls, taking as many short cuts as I could, even a few through the Heraldic part of the dorms. The whole time I was mentally planning my mad dash to the Salle, which is probably why I crashed into something small but solid enough to send me sprawling to the ground.

Now let me tell you, you don't realize how much stone hurts until your sent flying into it.

Let me tell you…Ouch. Not a pleasant feeling.

I took mild comfort in the fact that whoever I had crashed into was also sprawled on the ground and groaning in pain.

That was, at least until I looked up. There was a girl on the ground, directly across from me. She was short; petite I guess you could say. Her long brown hair was messy, but in a good way you know? Dark brown eyes stared at me in shock. I definitely did not remember seeing her around before.

Suddenly she flushed as if someone had just pointed out that she was staring, which she was, but hey I was staring right back.

She scrambled to her feet, letting her hair fall across her face.

"I am so sorry. I was running and wasn't looking where I was going and are you alright?"

She talks quickly, as if she's in a rush to get out of here as quickly as possible.

I can't help smiling as I get to my feet. There's just something about her that makes you want to smile.

"No, it's fine. I should have been more careful. I'm Adin, by the way." I introduce myself, purposefully leaving off the important part of my name.

I'm not ashamed of my name. It just makes life easier to pretend I'm just another Unaffiliated. One more face in the crowd, at least for a little while.

The girl fidgeted, biting her lip as if she was nervous about something. The she took a deep breath and introduced herself, "Nia, Chosen by Daran, just got here today."

I grinned. Of course she's a Herald. I hadn't even noticed the Trainee Grays she was wearing. So much for my observation skills. Newly Chosen as well, interesting.

"I thought so, I didn't remember seeing you in any of the classes." I said, watching as her cheeks turned a light pink again.

She opened her mouth to say something when I heard my name being called. I turned and my friend Bran stood further down the hall. He seemed to be anxious about something. Probably made some social faux pas with his latest girlfriend. I turned back to the girl, Nia, and smiled while mockingly rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, apparently I'm needed, but it was really nice meeting you, Nia." Better then nice. "I hope we have some classes together."

For the first time in my life, I actually meant it when I said that.

She shyly mumbled her replies before turning down a hall that led out towards Companion Field.

Probably going to see her Companion.

I had learned from my friends who were in Grays that the first day at the Collegium was overwhelming for a potential Trainee, and that it was almost necessary to spend part of the day with their Companion to calm down and process it all.

"Adin? Hello in there, anyone home?" Bran's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I grinned and shoved him aside, "Hilarious, now what's the problem that has you shouting my name through the halls?"

Bran scoffed, "Problem? No problem, unless you count the fact that you, my good sir, are late for Weapons class."

Crap.

And I still haven't gotten my math work.

Double Crap.

Bran laughed as I started to run down the hall before I turned around and headed in the other direction.

"Wrong way Adin!"

I laughed, "I know I just have to do something real quick."

Bran sighed before following me, "Better be something good."

I reached the end of the hall Nia had headed down. There she was, almost halfway down the hall. "Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could. Nia froze before turning around to me.

I heard Bran mutter behind me, "Nice way to get her attention, very gentlemanly, your mother would be proud."

I chose to ignore that and focused on the task at hand.

"Welcome to Haven, Nia!"

And with that I turned around and dashed off towards short cut that would get us to the Salle as soon as possible, Bran right behind me.

"So…cute girl."

Really? I didn't notice, Bran.

"Really cute girl, Adin. Really cute Heraldic girl."

I remained silent.

Bran's voice turned just a bit hesitant. " I don't think really cute Heraldic girls are on your father's list of approved matches."

I snorted, "You think?"

Bran rolled his eyes as he jogged by me, "Don't play stupid, Adin. You know what I mean."

Of course I did.

I sighed, "I just met her, Bran. She's a nice girl that I crashed into, no more. Not all of us fall in love with every girl we meet."

Now it was Bran's turn to snort, "I do not fall in love with every girl I meet. Besides, even if I did it doesn't matter anymore. I am a one-woman man now. Carina is the only lady for me."

I tuned out my best friend and instead let myself get lost in my thoughts.

Nia, Chosen by Daran.

Yes, my father would definitely not approve.

He doesn't approve of much I do these days.

One more thing won't make much of a difference.

**So we learned a bit about Adin, not much considering what I have planned but hey it's a start. Next chapter we'll get back Nia and her first few weeks as a heraldic trainee. That should be fun. In all honesty I kinda missed Daran so I'm looking forward to letting the Companion loose. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping to update once a week from now on (probably on weekends) but if I get extra time who knows? Have a good week guys!**


End file.
